


Gigantamix

by Ton (tonkatsupls), tonkatsupls



Series: Winter 2k19 Drabble Gifts [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Complete, Fluff, M/M, Post-Game, and curry, post-battle talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkatsupls/pseuds/Ton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkatsupls/pseuds/tonkatsupls
Summary: Hop and Victor have one of their occasional battles and relax afterwards.
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Series: Winter 2k19 Drabble Gifts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578643
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Gigantamix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fiannalover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/gifts).



“Lost again!” The violet-haired youth brings a hand to his head and the other on his hip as he closes one of his eyes. Even with Hop’s newfound place as Sonia’s assistant and as a Pokemon Professor-in-training, the two rivals still managed to find the time for a battle every now and then. “You sure are strong, mate! But I guess that’s why you’re still the Champion, isn’t it?”

Victor smiles as he holds out his Pokeball, returning the Corviknight back into its ball. “That was a pretty close battle! Seems like you’ve been working hard on keeping your Pokemon active.”

Hop chuckles as he stuffs his hands on the pockets of his white coat. “It just kinda happens when you’re on the field as often as I am! Though I’m still mostly running around Sonia’s errands, but I still get into a scrap or two every now and then.” He crosses over to give a light shove at one of Victor’s arms. “But I bet you’ve been pretty busy battling all sorts of people, haven’t you?”

“Kind of.” Victor’s smile turns bashful. “Everything’s mostly been kinda quiet now that the Gym Challenge is over, so lately I’ve just been going into the Battle Tower again.”

“You and Lee both.” Hop grins as he leans slightly back. “He was pretty busy as Champion before, but you’d think he’d have a little more free time now that he’s not. Still, he looks like he’s having loads of fun there!”

“I gotta say, he’s done a real good job with the place! Lots of Trainers visit it all the time!” Victor tilts his head in thought. “Actually, maybe you should come with me some time. I’m sure you’d like to talk to Trainers from all over the place. Maybe they’d be able to help you with your research.”

“I think I’ll take you up on that. But for now…” Hop reaches for the green bag slung around his back. He takes out a couple of potions. “Let’s heal up our mons!”

Victor puts his hand on top of Hop’s, gently pressing on his so that he would lower his hand. “I have a better idea.

* * *

Victor grunts as he sets the pot down over the fire. “What did you say we were gonna use as the base again?”

Hop holds up the small jar in his hands. “Gigantamix. Sonia and I mixed it up the other day.”

Victor squints at the purple powder inside. “And what… is it made of?”

“Well…” Hop averts his gaze. “You see, if you take Wishing Stars and-”

“Actually, I don’t think I want to know.”

Victor’s reservation only grew when, once they were done, they added the curry to the rice. He watches in near-shock as the rice takes on a purple glow, almost quadrupling in size. “You sure this is okay to eat?” He asks, throwing an uneasy glance at Hop once it finishes growing. Hop just grins.

“Here mate-” The violet-haired boy takes a spoonful of rice from the mound. “Just try it.”

Victor quirks a brow, but leans in and takes a bite anyways. He chews thoughtfully. “You know…” He nods his head. “It’s not bad.”

“See?” Hop takes another spoonful, eating a bite himself. “Told you it’s not so bad.”

“Only ‘cause you made it.”

Hop almost spits out his food, but thankfully, Victor had a glass of water ready.


End file.
